


Is a fever lethal?

by locuas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fever, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Catra is worried for Adora. After all, Adora never got sick before.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Is a fever lethal?

Catra could not stop walking in circles in front of the closed door. Anxiety and fear invaded her thoughts, making sure she would do nothing but worry.   
They had told her everything would be fine, that she did not need to worry, but she just could not calm down. She felt powerless. Useless. She had no idea what she should be doing. What she could do to help out.  
She opened the door quietly, trying to not make even a sound, and took a glimpse to check that everything was fine for the tenth time. Although the lights were off, that was not an issue for Catra. She could see perfectly fine in the dark and she could even see the bulge on the bed as clear as in the light of day.  
Catra kept quiet. She did not breathe. She did not make a sound. She just kept waiting and waiting the unmoving mass.  
And then, finally, she could hear the sound of Adora’s breathing from under the sheets.  
Catra let out a sigh of relief, thankful she was still alive and wishing she would recover. But when she closed the door, she realized someone was staring at her. As Bow stared at he, his eyes were glowing like stars in delight and Catra felt embarrassed.  
“What?” asked Catra, feeling her face turning red.  
“Nothing, It’s just you look so cute when you worry for Adora.”   
“I. Am not. Cute” Catra’s annoyance was clear. If there was one thing she found insufferable about Bow was his dedication to tell her how cute she was. But then again, she supposed it was a small price to pay all things considered.  
“Still worried about Adora?”  
Catra did not respond immediately. It wasn’t easy for her to show weakness, to feel vulnerable. It was something she was still working on.  
“She… never got sick back in The Fright Zone. I guess… with the whole She-Ra deal I expected something like this would be nothing.”  
“I suppose her powers don’t make her impervious to everything. She still gets tired, after all.”  
“I guess…” Catra could not help but feel powerless. Adora was right behind that door and there was nothing Catra could do to help her with her fever. She had wanted keep her company, to rest at the foot of her bed, but she was told to not do that. She had been told that Adora needed rest and the last thing they needed was for Catra to get sick as well. “Can’t sparkles like… do a spell? Can’t Perfuma meditate Adora into health or something? Or… I dunno… Maybe Frosta can cool her down. Can’t they use their princess magic or something?”  
“That’s not how that works, Catra. What exactly did The Horde do when any of you got sick?”  
Catra shrugged.  
“Isolating them and increasing their workload by three as punishment?”  
Bow looked at Catra in silent disbelief before saying “Right. The Horde was an awful place, I forget sometimes.”  
“Maybe I should check on her again.”  
“Catra…”  
“What? She could be getting worse as we speak!?” she just could not help herself. The only thing on her mind was Adora and how much she wanted to help her in some way.  
Bow sighed.  
“Look, just standing here and making sure Adora is alive is not helping anyone, least of all you. If doing something will help you relax, I can think of something you can do for Adora.”  
Catra’s eyes could not hide her excitement, her hope she could help Adora. Next thing she knew, she was holding Bow by his shoulders, demanding to know the thing he was talking about.  
“Catra, Calm down. I am serious”   
At his request, Catra removed her hands from him and took a step back.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Just… follow me. This is something I learned from my dads…”

Adora woke feeling as if a Horde tank had ran her over.   
She felt like garbage.  
Her head was spinning and felt as if a nail was piercing through it. Her arms and legs felt exhausted. Her body, somehow, felt simultaneously too hot and too cold for her. She did not even have the strength to lift herself from the bed.   
She hated every second of it. There was nothing about her situation she did not hate.  
Someone; maybe Glimmer, although she could not remember; had told her she needed to rest and let her body recover naturally. Adora had no idea how resting would help make it go away, but considering she did not have the strength to do anything else and could not think of any other solution, she had been forced to give up and remain in bed all day.  
A knock on the door could be heard, although Adora took a couple of seconds to register it. Before she could finish arming the words in her head, a voice spoke from outside the door.  
“Adora? Are you awake?” the voice Catra asked with a mixture of worry and eagerness.  
“Come in” was all she could muster. When she turned her head, she could see Catra entering with a tray in her hands. Both her mouth and nose were covered with a piece of cloth.  
“Hey, sleepyhead.”  
“Hey, pretty kitty.” She said, weakly  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like garbage. Must look a mess right now.”  
“Not the worst I have seen, I must say” Catra left the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and sat by her side. With some effort, Adora was able to turn her head and see there was a bown on top the tray.  
“What is that?”  
“Chicken soup” Catra explained as she moved a chair closer to the bed “And veggies and whatever else. You should try it, Bow says it will help you.”  
“I don’t think I can move.”  
Almost as if expecting that, Catra smiled. She could tell. Despite having her mouth covered, Adora could tell she was smiling. She took a spoon, filled it with the contents of the bowl and offered them to Adora.  
“Open wide.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic mostly inspired by an old tweet from Noelle Stevenson over their wife Molly Ostertag getting sick.  
> It was mostly for the hell of it.


End file.
